


Queensward AU

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: A little different from the Queensward AU I had planned with OCs, but the foundation is still there. This one revolves around Ignis especially; it’ll be the AU "One for the Money" is in. I’m still working on the details, cos this is only a vague AU unlike the one with OCs.





	Queensward AU

**_The Queensward_ **

  * A secret, elite legion of spymasters, saboteurs and assassins under the Lucian Kingdom’s command. Founded by her late majesty Queen Aulea, they were trained to undertake missions of espionage and subterfuge, as a way to protect their kingdom.
  * Their maxim: _We are the shadows of the Lucian light; loyal, noble and steadfast. We serve only our King. We serve to protect his Kingdom. We will not falter._



**Founding and Formation**

  * So, Queen Aulea founded this group around the time she before she marries Regis, maybe when they’re engaged.
  * Basically, it’s a tag team effort between Regis and Aulea; Regis stayed in the limelight, with his Crownsguard and Kingsglaive while Aulea stuck to the shadows with her Queensward.
  * They were already betrothed at some point in their youth, so they’ve had conversations like these before. About how they’d help each other out as they became the monarchs of their land. 
  * Aulea liked the stories of the Queens Regis always told her. So part of the reason for creating the Queensward was because she was inspired by the Rogue Queen (she’s called the Crouching Dragon King in Japanese :D). Since she took the shadows to protect her kingdom, Aulea could do the same.
  * Another reason was because she knew that a peacekeeping force would only do so much if they didn’t have reliable information and advantages on their side. 
  * So the hand-picked team to become the first Queensward were old contacts from outside of Lucis that she employed or asked favours from; very few rogue-classed individuals who knew how to do their jobs. Most of them were spies, some were assassins and others were just really good at keeping quiet during their jobs and not getting caught.
  * Of those chosen, one of them suggested that if they had to train new operatives, some of them should start from young. 
    * To instill a strong sense of loyalty in them, that they would only serve the King and Queen, and protect their kingdom.
    * There’s truth in these words, even if Aulea doesn’t like it.
  * With that, Aulea then takes on the burden of choosing children to aid her cause.



**The Early Years**

  * When Regis found out, there was a fight between the two of them. Regis was an honourable man, he doesn’t want children fighting for their cause. Aulea is a logical and sensible woman, she knows the risks and necessities in order to make the Queensward work.
  * There’s a strain in their relationship, all the way up to their marriage. But like Regis’ fight with Cid, it does simmer down. Mostly because the Queensward _worked._
    * A lot of close calls and battles were possible of intel fed by spies on the other side.
    * Though their numbers are very few because they’re still very new. But veterans make up for the lack of numbers through experience and efficiency.
  * Four years into their deployment, Noctis is born. Aulea was a kind and soft woman, as much as she was a practical one. While she could not bear the thought of leaving her son, it had to be done.
  * The Queensward needed a leader; someone who could work with all members, 24/7. The current higher-ups were unanimous in their decision to have Aulea as their permanent leader.
  * And thus, Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum nee Hinata, passed away at childbirth.
    * (ehhh, we’ll work on her maiden name) 



**Current Active Roster**

Okay so here’s one of the parts where the Queensward works differently from the OC version. Some _in-universe characters_ are working for the Queensward, while still performing whatever duties they had as a front. 

It also differs in that the OC versions, all OCs have no names. Just designations. I’m not sure if I want to incorporate this with the in-universe characters or not.

So far, I’ve only got two on Lucian side:

  * **_Ignis Scientia_** : Regis had asked the Scientia family to have one of their own be the advisor to his future heir. When Ignis was born, Aulea made _arrangements_ to ensure that whatever training included for Ignis as he grew, included Queensward training.
    * As Ignis grew up being groomed to be the prince’s right hand man, he was also taught the fine art of sabotage.
    * In this, he grew to be proficient at, which was how he was really good at the stealth missions in the game.
    * **Designation:** Tadashi (忠) – Loyalty
  * **_Pelna Khara_** : During one of Regis’ tours as a prince, Aulea would follow. In Galahd, Cavaugh, she met this intellectual child. He’s good with his hands, better with his brain and rather honourable for someone so young.
    * One of the Wards was placed in Galahd to help oversee training for this young man, turn him into the perfect assassin. Pelna was an intelligent person; he only needed the right training to become something more.
    * It’s how he got good enough to get into Kingsglaive later on.
    * **Designation:** Daichi (大智) – Great Wisdom
  * I’m thinking of some other characters to adding **_Loqi Tummelt_**  and even **_Iris Amicitia_** into the roster. We do need someone amongst enemy forces to be a part of Queensward. But still unsure on this bit.
    * **Designation:** Isamu (勇) – Loqi Tummelt (Courage)
    * **Desgination:** Kyou (協) – Iris Amicitia (Unite)
  * Maybe my OCs will join in the fray? Ehhh we’ll see.     



That’s all I have at the moment? Since this is a combination of canon and OCs, it’s a little difficult to harmonise it all. Ah, c’est la vie~


End file.
